Realize
by fervelei
Summary: Lily runs to James looking for comfort. Then she realizes what she'd been denying for so long. Previously posted. R&R! First story, so be nice...!


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of J. K. Rowling. Not mine.

Hello everyone!! So it's my first story, so don't be too cruel, please? Anyway thanks for entering, hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Realization**

He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence. Outside was raining like it hadn't for months, so he and Sirius had to stop the quidditch game they were playing, not because they cared about the raining but because of his mother worrying too much about them catching a cold, as if a simple potion couldn't solve it.

So now, he, James Potter, 17 years old, about to start his 7th year in Hogwarts, bored as hell, was in his bed wondering what could he do that his mother would agree to. It was funny he thought, he could avoid, escape the most difficult detention of McGonagall, but he just couldn't do it with his mom. He didn't knew exactly why but he just couldn't.

Deciding that it was worthless doing something outside, he began writing a letter to his girlfriend. Lily and him had begun dating 6 months ago, when Lily finally agreed to go out with him if he stop asking her out. They went to Hogsmeade, and when they came back to the castle she accepted one more date, and, well obviously they became a couple eventually. He love her, he love her with every inch of his soul.

-_Flashback-_

"_What time is it?" asked Lily as she shivered. It was almost time to luch and she was getting cold and hungry._

"_Mmm... 5:35 " He made the embrace tighter. He could sense her trembling._

"_It's getting cold... _

" _You wanna go back to the castle?_

" _No, let's just stay a little more here. This is so peaceful..._

"_Peaceful?_

"_Yeah, you know... you... me... sitting here... silence…_

_She knew what she had meant. A moment when they could just sat there watching the sunset, without the need of saying anything. because with her, it just felt natural. All else didn´t matter. The students, teacher, even the war didn't matter to him at this moment. Just her. Just the rush of adrenaline and excitement that drowned him as he held her in his arms, as the smell of her hair reached his senses._

"_Lils?_

"_Mjm?_

"_I love you" _

"_Humm... James... I... I do... "_

"_Lils, calm down, I said it but in no way I want you to feel pressured, I just wanted you to know that."_

"_It's not that I don't like you or anything but..."_

"_I know Lils" he said, trying to calm her._

"_It's just I need some time. And I know that we've been together for 2 months already, and I've grown really close to you but still..."_

"_Lils " he interrupted her, he could feel her trembling and nervousness " I know, like I said, I don't want you to feel pressured. You ok?"_

_In response, Lily kissed him, no letting him to continue. Maybe she didn't love him yet, but she knew she was close. Really close._

-_End of flashback-_

He gazed out of the window when something caught his attention. There was a shadow getting near to his house. He couldn't see much of it because it was already dark. But he could tell it was a person, cause he could could distinguish the silhoutte of the body. Then one of the light of his house iluminated it. It was her. The redhaired was running desperately toward his house. He ran out of his room and ignoring his mom yelling at him of what he was doing he went straight to the stairs. He opened the front door of his house and there she was, looking at him. She was breathing heavily because of the running, she was soaked and she looked like she had been crying. She fell into his arms and he draw her into the studio. He didn't knew what had happened, he had never seen her cry and this was what scared him most.

"Lils, love, what happened? "he asked her, kissing her wet red hair.

"Mmm... it's just sillyness really... "she said more calmly "I'm sorry I came so unexpectedly but you were the only one I could think of."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for anything, I'm glad you came and my parents are gonna be thrilled to finally meet you."

"Hum, thanks" she said embarrassed.

"Now, tell me, what happened? Because that sillyness, as you say, made my girlfriend cry" She smiled at him, he always made her smile, no matter the circumstances.

"Mmm... it just... I had another fight with Petunia... and she really said nasty things about me... You know she normally calls me "anormal" or "freak".

"And today? What did she said? " In the one and only time James had met Lily's parents, he hadn't seen Petunia, Lily's I-hate-magic-and-everything-that-has-to-do-with-it sister, but Lily had told him enough to understand that she wasn't a really nice person, not around Lily anyway. And by Lily's stories about them when they were little, the two sisters had been really close to each other.

"Basically, she said that I didn't deserve to be happy because I was a witch, that she didn't understand how could my parents truly love and care about me, and that I would never be someone in life, since I was a pathetic little bitch... So yeah... that's basically it, although she said some more nasty things to me but that's most of it..."

"Well, if she was mean before, now she is the Queen of mean persons. But you don't believe what she said was right, do you?

"At first I thought she was right, that I was... well... you know... but now I don't and... It's not that I think I'm the most wonderful person in the whole world but I don't think either that I'm pathetic as my sister says. I just feel... sad and disappointed ... it wouldn't matter if the person that told me that would have been someone like Malfoy, in fact he tells me things like that almost everyday and it doesn't affect me. But with Petunia, well she is my sister, you know?

"Yeah, you're right. But on the other hand, and it's not that I'm justifying her or anything, but only for a moment try to think as her. She is your older sister after all, she feels like she needs to protect you. You told me that before you received Hogwarts letter, you and your sister had a great relation, you got along perfectly. And when you were eleven, there comes an owl with a letter, saying that you are capable of perform magic. Now she yells at you, says mean things to you. To me, it seems like she is jealous, maybe not intentionally, but all the attention goes to you because of the merely fact that you can perform magic. How would you feel in her place? Of course, that doesn't give her the right to scream all of those things she said to you tonight.

"I know, same thing told me my dad but still... " she said, hugging him tighter" Anyway she was pretty upset, and I was too so I told my parents that I wanted to go away tonight and... I came here..."

"So, wanna stay here for tonight? As I told you before my parents would be thrilled."

"Well, thanks, but I have to tell my parents, you know, for them not to worry where I am"

"Ok, just write to them, I'll borrow you my owl... So are you ok now?

She nodded, appreciating all of the attention he was giving to her. He was always like this, so worried about her, so concerned if she was ok, if she was happy.

"Now, come on. My mom saw us getting in here. She would like to know if you're ok." they walked out of the studio, his left arm across her shoulders.

"Mom?" he called, looking for her.

"Yes?" she was in the living room, apparently reading a book "Oh, dear, there you are!" she stand up, leaving the book on the sofa, and walked to where they were standing.

Mrs. Potter was a very beautiful woman. She had blue eyes, and straight dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Mom, I would like you to meet someone" James said grabbing Lily's hand" Mom, this is Lily Evans, my girlfriend. Lils, this is Lisa Potter, my mom.

"Oh dear! I've waited so long to meet you! James has told me great things about you! Now, now, have you been crying my dear? James, what have you done to her? Did he mistreat you? Oh, he'd better not!" By then, James mom, Lisa, was already clutching Lily, blaming James for all of her crying.

"Mom" James said exasperated "I didn't do anything, that's why she's here. She had a problem with her sister and she came here."

" Oh! Oh, well, why didn't you told me that? So sorry honey" she said letting go of Lily, as Lily smiled between amused and ashamed. " Anyway, are you hungry? I'm almost sure Docky has finished making dinner."

"Mom, actually, could Lily stay here, just for tonight?

"Sure honey, she can stay here as long as she wants. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna see if dinner is ready." She left to what, Lily thought, was the kitchen.

"Let's go" James said grabbing Lily's hand as they went to his dorm " Come on, you can't stay on those wet clothes forever. Here is the bathroom, take a shower, I'll go get you some clothes and I swear I won't look, even though I really want to" He let out a seductive smile and Lily chuckled.

"Haha, you look and I'll leave you without possible biological descendants." Lily said entering the bathroom and grinning.

"Oi! Lily, you couldn't do that! Could you?" James said smiling, and talking to her through the door.

" Oh, believe me honey, all those years in the library weren't for nothing. There are some quite interesting spells there."

" Ok, I get it, I get it! I won't see. Better go and look those clothes for you then."

She heard how the door closed behind him. She entered the shower and felt the water touching her skin. Only one thought swong back at her. James. She remembered how 4 months ago he had told her that he loved her. They hadn't talked about it since then. But now she was sure she was deeply in love with him. She had been for a long time, she just had been too centered on the previous image she had of him. Now it was different, she was different. She knew she loved him, what she didn't knew was how would she tell him.

" Lily? Have you finished?" James voice got her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah... I've just finished..." He passed her the clothes he had found through the hole of the open door. A moment later Lily was already dressed and coming out of the bathroom.

James was sitting in his bed waiting for Lily to come out. She was wearing one of his white shirts and a blue short. She glared back at him, with a grin in her face.

" I know, I look funny, huh?

" No, you look cute... and funny " he said smiling. She sat next to him and looked at her hands.

"Umm... James, thanks for all of this, you know... for tonight and..."

"Don't worry Lils, you know I'll always be with you."

She kissed him, and as the kiss deepened, he moved his hand to her waist and was almost on top of her. They broke apart to gasp for breath. She glared at him, wondering what was she thinking when she rejected him in the past. All those years she had lost, lost the opportunity of being with him, being able to kiss him, to hug him, to love him. She suddenly realized that the moment she had been looking for to say those three little words, was any moment that they have shared. For saying 'I love you' didn't need of a special time, 'I love you' was a phrase that only needed for you to feel it.

" I love you" the words finally came out of her. His hand remained on her waist, too comfortable to move anywhere else. James, who hand't expect her to say it in this moment, stared at her, admiring how beautiful she look blushed. His hand runned to her auburn still wet hair and stroked it gently.

" I love you too Lily " Both smiled, and they kissed, the fight with her sister, the dinner awaiting for them downstairs, all of the world, long forgotten. For they only needed one another.

sSsSsSsSs

Ok, so thanks for reading this. Hope you liked it! Sorry for the grammar but I'm trying to improve it. Could use a little help… anyone? Ok See ya!! Oh and don't forget to review, please? Byeee!!


End file.
